1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel razor for shaving, and more particularly to a novel handle which provides for precise incremental rotational movement of the single or dual blades systems. This invention also provides a novel method of shaving resulting from the unique features of the rolling razor handle.
2. Related Art
Razors for shaving, both disposable razors and cartridge systems, are well known in the art. A commonality found in the prior art is the elongated handle, it may be wide, it may be narrow and it is often surfaced for better gripping, but the razor head, whether it be single, dual or triple blades is supported on an elongated substantially stick-like member such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016 issued to Nissen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,824 issued to Ferraro.
Certain restrictions and limitations arise from the stick nature of an elongated handle used with a shaving system. It is difficult to accommodate the changing contours of the human face and the changing growth patterns of facial hair using a stick handle razor. Finger tip gripping of a stick handle may allow for greater maneuverability but the trade-off is to greatly limit control. To compensate for the inherent limitations of stick-like handles both the Nissen and Ferraro patents illustrate pivoting and swiveling shaving heads affixed to a stick-like handle.
Dual headed razors are found in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,328 issued to Sokoloff, teaches a full sized blade coupled with a reduced size trimming blade, mounted opposite each other for easy access. The Sokoloff razor is not intended as a bidirectional device.
A purportedly bidirectional razor for shaving is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,189 issued to Andrews. The Andrews systems illustrates a pair of mirror image blades on a stick handle and a method of pushing and pulling the blades against ones skin by moving the handle in one direction and then another. Aside from control problems with pushing a razor blade at the end of a stick handle up and against ones face and the associated instability and lack of control no mention suggestion or illustration of a ring shaped rotatable handle is taught therein, nor is a method of shaving using bidirectional movement by rolling the handle around the forefinger thereby always utilizing a controlled pulling action to shave.
Other novel feature or improvements from the prior art include the ergonomic ring shaped handle, finger mounting and precise pitch control.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel shaving device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel shaving method.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel single shaving head device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel dual shaving head device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel single shaving head method.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel dual shaving head method.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel disposable shaving device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel shaving device with replaceable blade cartridges.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel replaceable blade cartridge.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel replaceable blade cartridge mounting system.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved handle for a shaving device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel ring handle for a shaving device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel finger insertable handle for a shaving device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel incrementally rotatable handle for a shaving device.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claim. The invention itself, however, both as to configuration, and method of operation, and the advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following descriptions taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.